Unwanted
by ForeverSavior
Summary: Max and her flock meet a renegade girl named Neon whose hiding a secret. When they take her in they soon learn what she really is. It's way better then I make it sound, please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1 Escaping

**AN: DISCLAIMER! I only own Neon and her flock. I also will do a full page on the characters so you know more on them. Anyway enjoy! Edit: I've been going through my stories updating them on the misspelled words. I don't always catch them the first time, but yeah, I'm working on it. PROMISE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Even if you don't like the story tell me, just tell me ways to make it better and improve on it please.**

"ZEV, GET DOWN!" I screamed. My bronze wings keeping me suspended in the air from the fight. "NEON, KEEP BACK!" Karen snapped her hands were covered in blood; I caught sight of her black eyes before she was gone. She knew I might try to help Zev.

Okay, let me start this way, I'm officially 15, head of a group of five kids who all think I'm crazy. Those five kids included Me, Zev, Karen, and the twins Kit and Kat. I was the only one with a sense of knowledge on what we should do and right now I was in the air holding onto Kit while the others get the worst.

And how did this all happen, you might ask? Well, if you must know.

I was back at home packing my stuff to leave. I'd been dealing with these four for too long and I was through. My bronze wings hung open, the light white tints to my secondary feathers were barely even able to be seen. My incredibly long, wavy brown hair was recently bleached and now pulled in a ponytail.

I had a light gold and a neon blue eye. My left was the neon blue, and the light gold was my right. I'm thinking I'm going blind in my right eye, I don't know. I'm a Panther and an avian. Weird huh, yeah I got used to it. And the best thing, I can see at night, better than anyone else and I can track anybody within a distance of a mile from me! Cool huh. Kat said it was something like telescopic vision, heck if I know why she thinks that, but it's the ability to magnify and extend one's vision to various levels. Ya I don't think I have that or maybe I do.

Zev, my second command, has spikey ash grey hair and his bangs are pure white. He was given the DNA of Siberian husky, but I nicknamed him Wolfy. He's so stupid at times. He is a closed book, locked from everyone around him and stuffed into a safe with a finger print encoded lock. Yup, we know little about him, go figure. He's the only non-winged kid I know.

Then Karen, the only other mixed mutated kid I know that isn't part feline. No I do not count a fox to be feline; they are like dogs, not cats. She has super hearing and a really neat telekinesis. I like her, but she is bossy! She's about 12, but acts like she's the Queen of England. She has white wings with red streaks. She was given the DNA of a fennec fox, so she's small, even for her age.

Finally the twins, Kit and Kat, Kit is 5, but Kat is 6, the only real difference is Kat has white wings with bronze specks and Kit has coco brown wings. They both have honey colored hair and the DNA of a house cat. Kat's hair is usually straight; Kit's hair is usually really curly. Kit can see future events, but only like a few weeks or a month and Kat can see somebodies past.

So that's us, but anyway recently we were sent on a mission. You see, we work for the government.

Anyway that is off topic, as I was saying before. I was trying to leave, I opened my door and walked quietly out of my room, past Karen's room and then down the stairs. Guard's outside as usual, I hated this so I turned around and ran into Zev. Yup the one locked in a fingerprint encoded safe. "Why are you running?" Zev asked, his blue eyes glaring down at me. Did I forget to mention, he is way taller than I am. Annoying isn't it. "Not running." I said and walked past him before bolting upstairs, generally I'm quicker, but not today. He grabbed me and I was pinned down to the ground.

**AN: Okay well that's all. Also I planned to have about seven in the flock, so if you want message me characters, just send their details and I can add them into the story. Max's flock will enter in the next chapter, promise.**


	2. Chapter 2 Danger

**AN: Well this one should be longer and Max and her flock will appear in this chapter. Also just another thing, I am working on my other stories, so don't be mad at me if they take forever to update.**

"I'll ask it once, what are you doing?" Zev asked I sensed the annoyance in his voice, "Nothin." I laughed using a southern tone even though we were living in Ohio. That always annoyed him, "NEON I'M NOT IN A PLAYING MOOD! YOU DAMN WELL KNOW, THERE ARE GAURDS, WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING!?" Zev yelled, "QUIET OKAY! You're going to wake the oth-" "What's going on!?" Karen yelled cutting me off I glared.

"Nothing, go to bed." I snapped. "Neon here was running." Zev snarled still having me pinned to the ground. "Great, I'll get the handcuffs." Karen said, "HEY THAT LAST TIME I SWEAR I SAW A BIRD! IT WAS PREDITOR INSTICTS!" I yelled, okay so whenever they suspect I'm trying to run they handcuff me to Zev and let me suffer. I think it's because Zev is the only one who I can't pick a lock on handcuffs and escape from.

Honestly I tried, Karen never noticed till I was a mile away, Kat noticed only when I was in the air, Kit noticed the minute I moved an inch away, but Zev always notices before I even get the handcuffs off.

I glared and kneed Zev in the stomach then knocked him off me, when it came to fights, I was the top fighter. I bolted off and instead of using the roof like I planned I just locked myself in my room and opened my window jumping from it.

So how do I get from escaping to being in a fight? Well when you get creepy mutt guys after you because they mistake you for some chick then you end up in a fight.

So here we are. I was in the air, holding Kit who couldn't fly. The others seemed to be having problems, I saw the weird mutt guys back off and some man stepped out. I froze noticing him; he gave us to the government. Why?

I was the best, able to fight anybody. Zev was the second best, Karen just was lucky I guess, and Kit and Kat are valuable for Intel. So we were given away and locked in a house. We were assassins, weapons for war, and worst, freaks.

"Well, I see you all have been doing well." Jeb said smiling. I heard the sound of wings and froze; something hit me I let go of Kit and spun around glaring at another freak. I sighed and landed, noticing Karen had caught Kit. "Erasers." I grumbled annoyed, my ears perked up when I heard voices and I glared, I had a few moments. Closing my eyes, I stiffened and let my mind drift away and let my sense of smell and hearing take over.

"I heard it this way." A girl's voice and she was really close. "Voices?" another girl asked, "A fight, I just want to be sure." The girl said, "Max it might be dangerous or a trap." A guy's voice. "I know that! Besides if somebody needs help then we have to help." The girl I presume was called Max said.

"NEON!" Zev yelled and shook me I opened my eyes to find I was sitting on the ground. "You just fell back. Zev caught you." Karen said worried, "It's nothing." I said then heard a voice through my ear piece I tore the ear piece out and threw it on the ground before kneeing Zev in the stomach and kicking him in the face. I jumped up snapped my wings open and was in the air. I had a second's warning when I heard a gunshot.

I got out of the way, but more came. One hit my wing tearing through it and I fell to the ground. I glared and got up stumbling slightly, I tugged my wings in the voices hit me again, they were closer. A minute away I'd guess. I took off into a run, before stumbling and falling. Everything happened a little too quickly.

I caught voices around me, my eyes forced closed, my ears back so that my messed up hair covered them, but it also made things harder to hear. "It's a girl, she looks hurt!" some girl said, "MAYBE SHE WAS RUNNING FROM SOMEBODY AND SHE FELL OR SHE WAS SHOT OR SHE MIGHT HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND SOMEBODY! OH MY GOSH MAYBE SHE HAD BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS OR-" a very annoying girl was cut off, "Thank you Iggy, I don't think she was abducted by aliens Nudge. She might just be a little sick. Let's take her to a hospital." The girl from before said, she had to be Max.

A hospital was too dangerous. I tried to make my hearing reach enough to know where Zev and my gang were, but I happened to be too weak and tired. I tried to move, my eyes finally opening to see some people I didn't recognize, my vision was a blurry. I tried to force myself to stand, but I was hurting to bad, "No…..Hospital." I mumbled, barely able to make myself sit up. I heard more footsteps.

"Somebodies coming, Max!" a girl with blonde hair said, "They are looking for somebody named Neon." I glared momentarily and sighed, "They….are not good…I'm Neon….just….go." I stammered annoyed.

"We aren't leaving, besides we can handle a few humans." A boy with blonde hair said. "Not….human." I mumbled. My ears rose a bit and I closed my eyes sharpening my hearing enough to know Zev was really close.

I glared and heard a gunshot then froze, "Damnit! LISTEN GET OUT OF HERE!" I snarled finally regaining enough energy to stand. "Nope. Whatever you're scared of your going to need help! Besides, your hurt too badly to be left. I'm Max." Max said.

I glared at them and shook my head. "Not afraid!" I snarled, but that was obviously a lie, because let's face it Zev scares the heck outa me! "NEON! NEON PLEASE WERE ARE YOU!?" I caught Kit's voice. She sounded really worried, but I couldn't go back. "Max they don't seem like they are evil, more like worried." The blonde haired girl said, I glared, "Listen kid! I know them; I've lived with them for weeks. THEY ARE NOT GOOD! AND THE ONLY ONE THAT'S WORRIED IS A GIRL NAMED KIT! IF THEY CATCH ME THEY'LL PUNISH ME! I RAN AND ESCAPED WHEN I GOT MY CHANCE! THEY CATCH YOU, YOU'LL BE SHUT OFF FROM LIFE AND PROBABLY KILLED!" I snapped, but I couldn't seem to stand anymore and ended up collapsing. "So just leave!" I said. I felt somebody grab me and looked up to see some older kid had picked me up.

After that it was all darkness, because I'd blacked up. See having a wing that had been shot and instead of letting it be seen and getting help. I get it hidden and let it bleed a lot.

**AN: Well that is chapter two. As promised Max's flock enters. The next Chapter will probably just be on Neon, just info fully about her. Enjoy! **


	3. Neon Character Profile

Isabella 'Neon' Larson

Age 15

Eye color: Neon Blue (Left) and Light Gold (Right)

Hair: Long wavy brown hair.

Mutation: Panther avian. Bronze wings with Black Panther ears and tail.

Ability/Power(s): Superhuman Tracking

Ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as "path finding."

Parents: Marisa Larson and Joseph Larson

Siblings: Kale Larson (Age 10)

Group: Renegade Assassin. Stays with Max's Flock

Crush/Boyfriend: Zev

Friends: Max and Kit.

Hates: bugs, being handcuffed to Zev, Zev, Karen, the government, the school, Jeb.

Likes: Zev, her friends, life, Music, Iggy.

Position: tracker, ex leader, rouge.

Clothing style: black leather and short sleeved tops with neon glow sticks usually hanging from hair and neon bracelets.

Theme: Breath no more, by Evanescence.

Choice of music: Rap

"Accept Fate, accept death, but I won't accept you"

Personality: Generally calm, but always trying to escape. Angry a lot, but really kind when you get to know her, has a sense of romance.

**AN: Anything else you want to know about her just ask!**


	4. Chapter 3 Calling

**AN: Ok so the next character profile to go is Zev, so that will be up hopefully after this chapter or something I dunno yet. Anyway ENJOY!**

"Neon, you betrayed us!" Zev snapped standing in front of me. "I….I don't…..WE'RE BEING USED IDIOT!" I screamed, but Zev grabbed me, seconds later he kissed me.

I shot up blushing deeply, "Hi! Your awake….why are you blushing?" the girl who annoys me asked. I blinked, "NOTHING!" I screamed covering my face, I had been dreaming of Zev and me kissing for a while, but I always let it go. Something about it meaning nothing to me, guess I can't let it go anymore. STUPID ZEV!

I glanced around taking in my surroundings. I was in a bedroom that consisted of me and the annoying girl. "DO YOU LOVE SOMEBODY!? OH DO YOU LOVE IGGY!? I BET YOU DO! ELLA'S GONNA BE SO JEALOUSE!" she said and rambled on, dear lord helps me.

Almost on cue a woman and Max entered, "Nudge please don't annoy her." Max said. "You're doing better?" the woman asked smiling. I didn't speak my mind still in my dream. Why couldn't Zev just love me? THEN I WOULDN'T TRY ESCAPING EVER!

'_He might love you. Did you ever think he stops you because he loves you?'_ a voice came into my mind and I screamed. "Sorry. I scared you." The blonde haired girl said standing behind Max. I noticed everyone had tensed when I screamed, "Oh so that's why you screamed." Max said, "SHE…..WHAT THE HECK!?" I said and groaned, "Now my head hurts!" "I can read minds." The girl said smiling, "Neon this is Angel. That's Nudge and this is my mom." Max said smiling.

"Uh….well….." I began then blinked, "My names not Neon, its Isabella." I said. "But you said before-" Angel began, but I cut her off, "I know what I said before. My old gang nicknamed me Neon because of my eyes, but my real name is Isabella." I said. "Well do you know where your parents live? I'm sure their worried." Max's mom said, "I don't. I was taken from them at a young age. It was just never kept hidden, my name and age that is." I said

"Well you can always stay with us! Dr. Martinez is a really nice and Iggy's an amazing cook! OH DID I TELL YOU!? SHE'S TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH IGGY!" Nudge said. "GAH I'M NOT….." I said breaking off when two boys stood at the door, one that looked really young and one that looked about my age. I forgot what I was saying then heard my phone go off. Yes we were given phones. Karen's idea. I grabbed it out of my pocket the call automatically answered like it always did. I put it on speaker phone to hear yelling.

"NEON!" Kit's voice came, "YOU HAD BETTER BE THERE AND IF YOU HANG UP YOUR SERIOUSLY GETTING IT!" Karen yelled. "GUYS SHUT UP!" Kat said. "OKAY THAT'S IT GIVE ME THAT PHONE AND EVERYONE SHUT THE HECK UP!" Zev yelled and I felt my heart break. Not literally by the way.

**Hope you like it. Like I said I don't own Maximum Ride, and I only own Neon and her gang.**


	5. Chapter 4 Together p1

**AN: Just started this chapter, anything Angel says via thoughts or the others think to Angel will be italicized.**

"Big meanie." Kat said through the phone I fumbled with it mumbled curse words, "WHERE IS THE HANG UP BUTTON!" I groaned. "Okay Neon if you hang up your dead." Zev said through the phone, "No Neon here bye!" I said, "Neon we hear you. None of us are stupid." Karen said. I finally managed to remove the battery. "HA WHO'S STUPID NOW?" I laughed then blinked, "Uhh ya that was my gang."

"So issues with them?" Max asked, "Maybe." I said and sighed, "I hate them!" I closed my eyes thinking then jumped up when the older guy took my phone and put the battery in. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" I said jumping up. "Just hang on." He said and I glared, Max took the phone from him and I glared, "GIVE THAT BACK BEFORE THEY GROW A BRAIN AND SPAM ME WITH CALLS!" I said annoyed, but then froze then she pressed call. After a few moments yelling was heard and the phone was back on speaker phone we went to the living room.

I sat beside Max and stared at the phone. "Alright so we are all going to talk over this. Calmly!" Max said. "And I'm dead." I said. "Whatever girly." Zev's voice came from the phone. "Neon we miss you! ARE YOU OKAY!? IS YOUR WIN-" Kit began, but I snatched my phone taking the speaker off, "SHUT UP ABOUT THAT WILL YOU!" I snapped putting the phone to my ear then sighed, "Its fine." I said then put speaker back on. "More important you okay Kit?" I asked.

"I'M PERFECT! MY WINGS HEALED AND KAREN SAYS I CAN GO OUTSIDE AGAIN!" Kit said. I smiled missing that kid like crazy. "Great." I whispered, "Okay so you have some mutation as well?" Max asked. "Yes. Kit's a cat avian, Kat is the same. I'm a fennec fox, and Zev is a Siberian husky." Karen said. "And Neon is a panther avi-" Kat began and I snatched the phone again. "KAT YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" I snapped, "If we were in the same room I'd strangle you." I glared. "So you have wings?" Angel asked, "No. They are demented." I lied, "Oh look this conversation is over, bye. Don't call again." I said hanging up and got up.

"As for this. I'm leaving." I said and walked out of the room going outside. I sighed and stood outside momentarily then let my wings fall out and shot into the air. I didn't care if they saw, I was leaving. _'Please don't go'_ Angel's voice came to me, _'I have to'_ I thought, and shook my head I was up in the sky and glanced down everything was far from me. No worries, I couldn't help, but smile. I started off, 'Kale I'm going to help you I thought. Truth is I knew my parents. The government leaders took us all to meet our parents. I had two loving parents and a brother named Kale. I would go to them and make sure he never got hurt. I flew the entire day and finally got there.

Landing I went to the door and opened it, "MOM! DAD! KALE!" I yelled smiling, "I'm back!" I stopped when Kale ran to me, "SIS!" he cried hugging me. I laughed, "Hey Kale." I said. "Isabella, your friends are here." Mom called I froze, "I was never here." I whispered to Kale, but as I turned around I came face to face with Zev. "Never here huh?" Zev said smiling and shook his head, "NEON!" Kit cried and hugged me Kat smiled hugging me as well. "ALRIGHT HEY!" I said smiling. I couldn't help, but smile when Kit and Kat were with me. _'Neon, you okay? Max and Nudge and Iggy and I are worried.'_ Angel's voice hit me.

This is where the chaos begins.

**AN: What happens next you will learn in the next chapter XD ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter 5 Together p2

I glared at the idiots in my house. I was sitting on the couch with Kale at my left and Kit at my right. Kat was sitting on the floor and Karen and Zev were glaring and about to start a fight with Max and Iggy who had showed up with the rest of their flock.

Mom had left the room and Dad had to leave for work. I glared mumbling curse words. "So who are you?" Zev growled. "None of your business. We are here to make sure Isabella is alright!" Max snapped. "OH LIKE SHE NEEDS YOU! YOU'RE A WASTE OF NEON'S TIME!" Karen said jumping up, "You're all a waste of my time." I said then snorted, "Need to remember, they probably will check my home first."

Kit smiled, "I THINK ITS GREAT! NEON'S MAKING FRIENDS!" she said clapping, "So….Isabella." Kat sneered and laughed, "SHUT UP! IT'S MY HUMAN NAME!" I snapped, "I know, but it's stupid." Kat said, "Oh like Cathy isn't stupid?" I said. "SHUT UP! ITS LESS STUPID THEN ISABELLA!" Kat snapped. I glared angrily at her and sighed, shaking my head.

"MIGHT I REMIND YOU SHE DID RUN AWAY FROM YOUR LITTLE GROUP!" Max snapped. I got annoyed with this and got up going to them. I grabbed Zev and Karen's wrist and in a fluid motion flipped them both and pinned them to the ground twisting their arms behind their backs. I released their wrists and stepped back then glared at Max and Iggy. "And I won't be afraid to do that to you two, blind or not. SO STOP ARGUING!" I snapped.

"Okay, fine done arguing." Karen grumbled getting up, "Could you just have left off the pain?" "No." I said and went back to my seat annoyed. Zev glared, "None the less, she will not be here much longer." He said, he was already standing, "She will return with us even if I have to carry her back. I will not accept this type of behavior even coming from our ex-leader" I glared back at him, "AND I QUIT THE TEAM SO I'M NOT THE LEADER AND I DON'T NEED TO BE DRAGGED BACK!" I practically screamed at them. Zev came to me and grabbed my hair jerking it towards him and causing me to be forced closer to him. I caught movement in the corner of my eye and realized it had been Max and her flock. "Listen here Isabella. You are being put on lockdown for attempt to run and resisting arrest. I won't be gentle if you don't want to come nicely. You may not be our leader, but running from the team means immediate discharge and death. And as for this group of flying freaks, let's just say they will be delivered as promised. Dead or Alive." Zev snarled. I glared and kneed him in the place it counted watching him release my hair and drop to his knees. "I always was the best, the strongest, and you. Have. Always. Been. The. Weaker. Link." I spoke slowly so he understood. I glared then turned to Kale, "Do me a favor? Tell mom and dad bye and stay out of trouble." Then I looked at Max. "Max, we are done here, you and your flock have no reason to stay and I am leaving." I said calmly and walked out of the room.

My wings opened up and I took off into the sky thinking over what all had happened. I drew to a halt when Angel flew to me. "PLEASE DON'T GO! We really want to help you and no one even cares about you lying. Please, besides right now it seems that you're in more danger on your own." Angel said looking sadly at me. "I'm sorry I can't. There's too much I can't tell you or Max or anyone for that matter." I said softly "Then why lie about your parents?" Max said and I spun around to face her, "Like I said too much I can't say." I said and caught sight of a speck of brown. Next minute Kit was up with me and hugging me. "NEON I'M SORRY! ZEV IS SO MEAN AND YOU DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" she said. "Kit let go." I said unable to hide a smile, "I know how he is. Remember for the years I've grown up unable to escape him."

"And she is going to have us to help watch her." Max said before I could get in a word Kit was talking, "REALLY!? OH THANK YOU! I mean I can't say Zev and Karen won't just give up on dragging Kat and me to find Neon, but it's great if you help watch her. I don't want her killed or hurt and it seems if she is on her own she will only be in danger and I don't want that so THANK YOU! Neon please stay with them." Kit said and I knew I had to stay because when Kit gave her comments she made me feel a hell of a lot sick inside. "Alright Kit." I said


	7. Chapter 6 back to normal almost

I smiled and then got the bad feeling and looked back at my house. Zev was standing outside, his arm out sideways and the palm open. All it took, our signal for stop. Kit was no longer with me and had somehow gotten out of sight unspotted by Zev. Karen was beside him hands clenched, she had a plan I could tell. Kat was with her hovering off the ground and all it took was for Zev to lower his arm or clench his fist or even a nod and they'd come at me. Kat would get me to the ground and Karen would do the rest. I glared down at him, but the strangest thing happened. He gave a nod turned to Karen and spoke. My ears flicked back straining to hear the words they said.

"We let her go. The time will come…" Zev said, "SHE IS A TRAITOR WE HIT HER NOW…" Karen snapped. I was only catching a few words, "The time will come….we leave." Zev said and Karen nodded. She actually was going to listen and not fight. I couldn't believe this. I sighed and landed walking so I was in front of Zev. My first reaction was to smack some sense into that kid, but instead I laughed. "Alright what's funny!?" Karen snapped, "YOU ALL! YOU'RE JUST SILLY!" I said laughing, "I never would have thought leaving the school for some work I hated would make me understand a couple of weird freaks. But I gotta say I was wrong. I laughed and held a hand out smiling, "Truce for now Zev. Next time, you're going down" I said. "Truce." Zev nodded and we shook hands. I turned away and opened my wings flying to Max the rest of my new flock were already waiting so we went home.

I smiled brushing my hair back from my eyes. The disaster was over and things were calmer, less likely to blow up on me again. Max showed me to the spare guest room where I would stay. After that we met in the living room and mostly watched TV. "So you have wings?" Max asked me and I sighed, "Yup, I kept them hidden so I'd know whether or not to trust you all." I said, "I'm a panther avian, if I push myself hard enough I can hear and see up to a mile away. Most of the time I only see stuff that are a few centimeters or so away, but my hearing is able to reach further."

"Anything else we're missing?" Iggy asked, "Hmm well yes, I have a huge trust issue, I hate emos, I hate Karen, the unable to fly even though she does in fact has wings girl, and I have a very big temper when you annoy me." I said jokingly, all of them were true though, they weren't important. "Alright." Max said I snickered, "Anyway, what's with you all?" I asked, "Something tells me you were the ones those wolf idiots were tracking." "ERASERS!?" Nudge gasped, "Yup." I said, "My ex-gang and I met with them on 'ACCIDENT' and they shot me when I bolted again. Hence how we met. Actually I heard you all before I ran, that's kind of why I took off." I said air quoting accident, "Well yes they probably were looking for us." Max said. I noticed she glanced at Fang a bit cautiously.

The next few days were easy for me. I was enrolled in a school I took back my other name and enrolled as Isabella rather than Neon. I sat in History more or less mapping out my plans, I needed to get the information that I could from the school. Tonight I'd go alone and find out. "Ms. Larson! Would you like to tell the class what chapter 15 is about?" my history teacher Mr. Kinston asked sternly. I looked up and found him standing at the front of the room everyone else watching me. "Not entirely. I mean after all why bother with immigration and slavery of all things." I said and got up, Okay so being a government spy was great for me, "And another thing what happened is all wrong, you see-" as I went off into one of my famous lectures on my favorite subject of all things, like I'd normally do to my poor old geek gang. "AND so as a result came the American revolution and then-" I was cut off, "ISABELLA LARSON YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE PRINCPLES OFFICE!" the feminine voice came over the intercom. "Later!" I said laughing and took off from the room. I'd remembered to grab my books.


	8. Zev Character Profile

Name: Zev 'Wolfy'

Age: 16

Eye color: blue

Hair: spikey ash grey colored with pure white bangs

Mutation: Siberian husky

Ability/Power(s): unknown

Parents: unknown

Group: Black Stone Assassins

Crush/Girlfriend: Neon

Hates: Neon when she tries escaping, the school, Max's flock

Likes: Neon, darkness,

Position: Co-Leader

Clothing style: Usually wears black hoodies and jeans, but sometimes will wear white.

Theme: Those Nights by Skillet

"Leaders are born from hard work and determination, but only the strong will ever survive to surpass them all."

Personality: He's pretty much a dark type of person. He knows a lot, but not much is known about him. He prefers to keep his past a secret and he willingly left to go to the school when he was five.

**AN: More will be said about Zev as the story progresses, I want to get Karen's profile up next, but it'll be a bit of a challenge since these two were worked out first and what I already typed for Karen will need to be pulled from the story so I get everything right.**


	9. Chapter 7 Meeting

**AN: This is annoying me; I have a lot of stories to work on and so little time in summer to do so. Anyway sorry it's been a while, gone through writers block BIG APPOLIGIES! Also schools started so I'll be a smidge bit slow bear with me! I'm game for any and all ideas, so just review with any comment really. Like or hate, I'm not picky, unless you're gonna drive me crazy with the simple 'You did this wrong' and 'that's not what I'd do.' Honestly that gets on my nerves a bit, I write stories in the simplest way, whatever path is easy I use. If it works it works, I plan to fix it later when I want to or if it doesn't work out as well.**

I went quietly to the office and blinked when I came face to face with Zev. I was blushing, which I never did, and not to mention Zev was like inches from me, we were practically touching. "Why are you here?" I asked stepping back and shaking the blush away. "Came for you." Zev said and smiled, I could have sworn this was a dream, because the jerk I'd known forever was actually smiling.

"Face it you're the leader, nobody can replace you. Neon come on, life isn't bad." Zev said and pulled me to him again. I stared at him for the longest time, "EARTH TO ZEV AND NEON!" Kat laughed and somewhat scared me. Zev released me and I stepped away. "Oh don't mind us." Kit said smiling. I rolled my eyes, "Don't mind my fist punching somebody in the face." I mumbled glaring at Zev, being a flirt with the gang watching, EMBARESSING!

I sighed and looked at everyone; Kit and Kat were smiling watching intently. Kit happened to be making gestures that must have meant I was supposed to get close to Zev again, not happening. Karen was giving me the evil look she always gave me, lovely to see the she-witch again. "So why are you here?" I asked annoyed crossing my arms, Zev now stood with the others, "Please return! WE MISS YOU!" Kit and Kat both said at once, I shook my head no. Honestly I missed them all, they may have annoyed me, but as friends come, they were the best. We looked out for each other, since I was a little girl I've known them, well I've known Karen and Zev. Kit and Kat are still younger than us.

"I have my own life now." I said and smiled, "Not with your family." Zev reminded me. "No not with my family, but I've got a new gang." I snapped glaring at him, "Bet they don't know the truth. Hmm so which one is it? The blind one? Emo?" I jumped back, "I don't know what you mean!" "Course you do Hun, I mean who are you tricking into liking you to take that flock down." I glared blushing again. Normally Karen didn't get to me this much, but this time for her to tell me that after the days I'd been having. She was beginning to hurt me, not physically, but emotionally.

I would have spoken, but Iggy walked in and put an arm around me smiling, I noticed Zev was glaring and looking really ticked. Max walked in next with Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge. I smiled, "Hey." Iggy nodded, "Heard you got called in." I smiled, "Oh really did you hear my lecture?" I teased sticking my tongue out. Karen smiled, "Ahh yes blind one. My choice as well." I glared and went to her punching her. "Shut up."

**AN: Sorry it's so short, I feel tired of typing on this chapter and I want to get on with it, so I'll work on it again tomorrow with Chapter 8.**


	10. Karen Character Profile

Name: Karen Jones

Age: 12

Eye color: midnight black

Hair: light blonde

Mutation: Fennec Fox Avian

Wings are white with red streaks

Ability/Power(s): Telekinesis and Super hearing

Both have a range, super hearing can reach only a couple feet away. Telekinesis can only last for a maximum of ten minutes and the length it will reach is up to a couple feet away same as super hearing.

Parents: Hannah Jones and Michel Jones

Group: Black Stone Assassins

Friends: Kit and Kat

Hates: Neon, the school, Max's flock,

Likes: getting her way, the sun, the beach,

Position: fighter

Clothing style: usually wears anything that's fancy or nice looking. Naturally she wears frilly tops with jeans and slip on shoes.

Theme: n/a

"If you want to get somewhere, you have to look good."

Personality: kinda rude, mean, Queen-like, tough,

**AN: Hope I didn't mess anything up.**


	11. Chapter 8 Captured p1

**AN: Ok I set up an order were I'm trying to force myself to reread, rewrite (if needed), rethink, and finish most of these stories. Basically, I'm reading all of them, thinking over what I was going with, how I can fix them, and whatever seems messed up I try to fix it. I managed to update two stories, I hope to get two, hopefully more, updated tonight. So enjoy.**

"I'm done. That's the last straw!" I snapped pacing around the kitchen, Nudge held up another straw, "No its not." I was counting her as the most annoying girl in the universe, and I knew Karen! That's saying a lot. _'Calm down, it'll be ok.'_ I glanced at Angel and sighed, "I know. I know. I'm going for a walk." "Alone?" Iggy asked and I rolled my eyes, "Ok Dude, of course I'm going alone. I can handle myself!" I said annoyed. "Some of us aren't sure of that." Max said I glared, "You're just like Kit." I mumbled to myself, Kit was a great girl, but heck if I can say that she worries way too much. I shook my head and left the room going to my room.

They had no say in my life. Ignoring everything I locked my door and went to the window. I'm starting to notice that was my main escape plan now. Smiling I climbed out and leapt into the air taking off. I smiled closing my eyes as I flew off. I had no clue where I was going, but in the next few minutes I found myself sitting in a tree outside my gang's house watching them. They all sat outside a blanket spread on the ground. Our idea of a lunch. We'd usually relaxed outside and enjoyed the fresh air.

I smiled missing those moments the most. I ducked back tilting my ears to hear better. "OVER HERE! TOSS IT HERE!" Kit yelled I noticed Kat and Karen were standing with a Frisbee. Smiling I watched them before I looked at Zev, his gaze met mine and for the moment I was frightened that he might have actually known I was there. "Guys quit playing the stupid fetch game." He snapped I sighed and looked at Kit and Kat.

"You're no fun!" Kit said and frowned, "I wish Neon was here." Kat said I was a little shocked when Karen actually nodded. Sighing I sat silent and wasn't paying much attention till I realized nobody was saying anything instead they were looking right t me.

"Neon!" Kit yelled and I shook my head they were something else. Karen flew up, surprise that girl never flies anywhere. I watched her silently and Karen smiled, "Hey, quit sitting up here all alone, come on." "Why? Aren't we all pretty much against one another?" "Maybe, but that doesn't mean we can't have lunch. You're still like our sister." I smiled "Fine, but I'm not staying, just saying hi." I said and dropped down with Karen beside me. "How'd you ditch the guards?" "Easy! We just asked." Kit said smiling. I glared at Kit mumbling several things.

~few days later~

"Isabella! Wake up!" Max yelled I glared and sat up, "I'M AWAKE!" I snapped before getting up and leaving the room. So far I'd been adjusting to my new life. Rare times did I go visit my friends and when I did it was usually just me and Kit, since Zev claims to have work and Karen is still rude a lot of the time.

So my life has adjusted pretty well, I had to admit Max was a great leader although Angel wasn't a big help, little mind reader bugged my thoughts while I most of the time imagined Zev _'Heard that' _Angel said and I groaned, _'REALLY!?'_ I shouted in my mind. I heard giggling and I shook my head. A moment later I smelt Iggy cooking in the kitchen. I walked to the front door and sighed, "Where are you going?" Angel asked and I glanced back at her, "Just out." "Ok." I was surprised none of them questioned me further, apparently I was in an interrogation room twenty-four seven.

I shrugged and left before they got the idea to question me further. Sometimes I think my life might actually be working out for me. Then I remember the government wants me, they won't stop till they get me back. Not to mention I'd learned that the school had been trying, and failing at that, to get Max and the rest of the flock back to the school. I sighed and snapped out my wings taking off.

I stopped almost instantly when something whizzed past my left ear I glanced around quickly and decided to test fate. You ever heqard the whole 'Dancing with Death and living' thing? Well, I guess in my case Death wanted me to suffer, because the moment I stopped something hit me right in the back. I plummeted a couple feet till I finally regained my ability to fly and then I spun around to face my attacked I saw a flash of brown and then I hit the ground, completely out of it, because I swear standing over me was Zev pointing a black pistol right at me.


	12. Chapter 9 Captured p2

**An: I plan to focus on two stories at a time. On my Fictionpress account you will see Cryptic and Abandoned. On this account I will update Flight of the Chosen and this one. So as of now the rest of the stories are on temporary Hiatus I will finish them and I might be deleting some of the stories that are lame and/or seriously old and never will be finished. So yeah enjoy and message me if there's a story you for sure want me to keep going. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to at least make the story reach past ten chapters, but I don't know how it is working since…I forgot where I was going with it.**

I woke up in a daze, head pounding and I swear I was dreaming. _'Neon?' _I gazed outside silver bars and blinked away the blurriness. "Angel?" I whispered sitting up. I glanced around and realized what was wrong; beside me Iggy sat, not exactly beside me thankfully. I Glanced around again and saw Max and Angel, but if the others were here then obviously they weren't exactly in my line of sight. "You okay?" I asked looking at Max then Angel. "We're fine." Max said and I frowned. I sat still focusing all my hearing on what was around me. I heard the slight rustlings of other experiments in cages; the occasional swivel of what I guessed was a camera, footsteps, and a door creak. The next thing happened to be a shock to me. I missed the warning shout from max before something struck my cage bars sending my hearing ability straight over the edge. I clutched my head covering my ears to stop the ringing. "Neon, you really just don't know when to give up." I opened my eyes to see Zev kneeling in front of my cage; the black pistol was obviously what had struck my cage. "Jerk." I said annoyed and did the first thing I thought of. My hand reached right out and I dug my fingernails, which were as sharp as cat's claws, right into Zev's wrist. Keeping a grip I glared and made sure it was drawing blood. "Zev stop annoying the girl, your bleeding."

My head snapped around to find Karen at the door and I was pushing my anger back to not scare the others. Not that I believed it would be scaring them, I'm sure they went through this all the time. I didn't get time to react before Zev held up a pair of keys and smirked, "Let's go for a little walk kitten." I glared studying him, not that I could tell what he thought _'Keep alert' _Angel said I glanced at her and smirked, "It's almost like you know me." I said and laughed. This frightened them all. I glared as Zev unlocked my cage and I climbed out glaring when a cuff was attached to my wrist, "Aww you don't trust me?" I asked pouting and he glared, "Should I?" "Smart boy." I said, now I could see the others, so I had a general idea of everyone there. And let me say, it wasn't good. It was every freaking person I knew and/or considered at some point in time, them being a friend. I frowned and looked at Zev, who obviously didn't notice my anger and led the way mostly dragging me along.

"Why?" he finally asked after he left the school. My eyes met his and he looked away. We walked another hour or so in silence before I spoke up, "Why what?" "Why did you leave? Why betray us? …For them." He said and stopped I glanced at him stopping, "Why shouldn't I? I was a captive, a prisoner. I wasn't ever free. I…I had no one." I said looking away. In a few seconds he has there his arms around me forcing me close to him.

"You had us." Those words bugged me. 'Us' did that even exist. I looked away needing to get my distance. From this, from what I was reading between the lines. It wasn't good. I attempted to push him away, but my usually quick thinking was broken when he kissed me. I swore it was a dream, all a dream.

But that's just it. The times you want it to be real…..they aren't. I felt like Alice, following that mysterious rabbit down the hole and falling into a world I couldn't understand. Like all the songs I had heard. Like all my dreams, but now wasn't a dream. Right now I was getting ahead of myself. So I'll go back. For anyone who hasn't kept up this far, I suggest you just forget this. Because it used to be my story, now it was a dream gone wrong.

I climbed back into my cage eyes towards the ground ignoring the voices from everyone. All I wanted was to shut out the world. Neither of us, Zev or myself, could say a thing. There was nothing to say, whatever lied in our past. Whatever used to exist between us, as friends, as a family? It was gone. Forever.

I sat silent letting my wings wrap around and shield me from everyone. I heard shouts and I knew who was speaking. They were all worried, everyone except for Karen, Zev, and Kat. They would never care. I unfolded my wings a bit so I could see as they left. "Neon?" Angel's voice caused me to unfold my wings fully. "I-I'm fine." I stumbled over my words because I was not fine. I never would be.

'_We need to get out of here. I have a plan so relay it to everyone okay' _I thought knowing Angel was listening in on my thoughts she nodded and relayed my message before looking at me,_ 'Okay what's the plan?' 'Okay tell Gazzy I need a bomb. Fang and Max need to keep back and be ready. I've got the rest; when you're free don't wait for me. Just go.' _I could sense her protest, but she never responded so I assumed she was okay with it. I scooted forward crouching on one knee while my wings folded tightly in. I'd get one shot. No if, ands, or buts about it. I needed to be precise. I looked at Gazzy then the camera that was in my line of sight. It was focused on me. I pushed my hearing a bit and sensed someone standing outside, more like some ones. Karen and Kat. That was good, I could take Karen easily. Kat would be another problem. I shifted my footing and glanced at Angel, _'Gazzy ready?' 'Yeah, anything else?' 'Yep, tell Fang I need a distraction.' _I focused for the moment the camera swiveled off my cage and turned its sights to the direction Fang's cage was in. I quickly set to work trying to get my claw like nails to open the lock. I listened for the general click and a moment later I swung my cage open I jumped out of sight quickly _'Angel, I hope Gazzy can carefully maneuver a bomb through cages.' 'What do you mean' 'Get the bomb near the door.' _I crouched, waiting as I listened in. Nobody seemed to have an answer for how to get the bomb to the door without causing it to somehow detonate accidently. I sighed and jumped back when the door swung open and I hid quickly. Part of the plan, sorta. I glanced at the door seeing Jeb and Zev.

I hid back out of sight smiling when I saw Zev's reaction to my disappearance. 'Take that loser' I thought hiding my laughter. _'Neon, what now?' 'Angel, do me a favor, keep back and wait' _I snuck quietly behind the cages making my way to Angels and then crouched, I felt everyone's worry as if it was my own. In a quick motion I signaled Gazzy and used the general signal for my team. Left hand, first finger out and a spin. Usually meant take the left side and do a spin attack. Gazzy obviously didn't get it but a second I repeated the signal and pointed my thumb to the direction Jeb and Zev were and nodded. I saw Gazzy fling the bomb towards them. None of us saw where it landed, because apparently the impact caused an instant detonation. Either that or the little bomb pest set it to a quick, immediate detonate. I looked carefully at the smoke and shot forward barreling into a solid figure. If I was accurate, which I never am, then I hit Zev and could grab the keys. Only problem was I found myself pinned to the ground.

"Nice try. Still lacking speed." Zev said glaring and I stuck my tongue out, "Nope, part of the plan. NOW!" I shouted and smirked a second later something hit Zev and I was up. A blur of brown and I smirked facing Zev holding up my prize. I reacted quickly and shot past him tossing the keys to Max. "Get out now!" I said and faced Zev. Poor Jeb couldn't focus on what was going on. I frowned seeing Karen and Kat at the door now. "Great this." Karen said and I smirked, "Queenie always did want to challenge me for leader. Now's your chance. Let's go." I said and shot at them.

If I could write to the kid I was before  
I'd tell him you'll get everything you ever wanted  
But you will still want more.  
Someone's gonna tell you  
Who you should wanna be  
So you'll forget the vision that they didn't wanna see  
And when they give up cause they will give up say  
Here I am alive.

Hook:  
They say you don't grow up  
You just grow old,  
It's safe to say I haven't done both,  
I made mistakes, I know I know  
But here I am alive.  
So many people close to me cut me down,  
This is supposed to be a bad luck town  
I jumped, I fell, I hit the ground.  
But here I am alive.

If I could write to myself  
When I was on top of it all,  
I'd say you're going over board  
And when you're falling  
You're gonna feel so small,  
Someone's gonna tell you that you deserve the worst,  
They'll say you're never coming back  
And tell you that you're cursed.  
But when they give up, cause they always give up.  
Say, here I am alive.

Hook:  
They say you don't grow up  
You just grow old,  
It's safe to say I haven't done both,  
I made mistakes, I know I know  
But here I am alive.  
So many people close to me cut me down,  
This is supposed to be a bad luck town  
I jumped, I fell, I hit the ground.  
But here I am alive.

(Alive alive alive alive alive)

And when they give up, cause they will give up  
Say: Here I am alive!  
And when they give up, cause they always give up  
Say: Here I am alive!

Hook:  
They say you don't grow up  
You just grow old,  
It's safe to say I haven't done both,  
I made mistakes, I know I know  
But here I am alive.  
So many people close to me cut me down,  
This is supposed to be a bad luck town  
I jumped, I fell, I hit the ground.  
But here I am alive.

Here I am alive!  
Here I am alive!  
Here I am alive!  
Here I am alive!  
Here I am alive!  
Here I am alive!  
Here I am alive!  
Here I am alive!  
If I could write to the kid I was before

**AN: Note, I don't use lyrics in stories, cause they drive me nuts. But if you will listen to the song: Here I am Alive by Yellowcard. They fit hand in hand at this point. So next I'll update Flight of the Chosen and yeah. So keep an eye out for that. I promise I'll get it updated quickly. So yeah the lyrics react to the next chapter and the drop off in the final paragraph is simple. The next chapter will not start there with the fight between Neon and Karen. It goes to a different moment. I'll fix this chapter tomorrow with chapter 6-8 as well, so I am sorry if there are any errors with spelling or anything like that.**


End file.
